His Sugar Dose
by ILoveOreoAndCheese
Summary: Sanada never liked sweets. It was until Atobe gave him a slice of cake and it all started there. Alpha Pair. Gender bender. Female Yukimura.


**WARNING: **Gender bender. Female Yukimura.

Don't like, don't read. You've been warned after all.

**His Sugar Dose**

* * *

Sanada never liked sweets. He really couldn't stand them. He only liked to eat _chawan mushi_ but you really couldn't count that as a sweet. Besides, sweets could have a negative effect on his body. He really wondered how Marui Bunta, his teammate could actually manage to intake all those crazy amount of sweets in just one chug.

But that was before.

Ever since Atobe Keigo gave him a slice of Black Forest cake from the bakeshop where he was buying all his expensive looking sweets aside from the ones made by his personal pastry chef, he suddenly got hooked to that one slice of cake. It wasn't too sweet nor it was bland. It was just right and the flavors weren't overpowering one another. It was then that he got interested trying out the cakes from Schweez Avenue – the name of the store in Tokyo wherein Atobe was getting his sugar pleasure.

Out of all the cakes that he had tried, still the Black Forest cake had totally won him over. The taste of the semi-sweet and dark chocolate mixed together to cover up the whole cake, right after it was covered with whipped cream. He got so addicted that he even researched the ingredients used. He didn't know that it included a German wine made from cherries called Kirsch wine. He thought that it was the one that neutralized all the flavors coming together.

One day, while he was sitting at the said pastry shop in his usual spot, he gathered up the courage to asked one of the food attendants about the person behind it.

"Ah, our chef isn't around by now because she is currently buying some stocks. But I'll definitely try to introduce her to you when she gets back." She answered politely.

"Thank you." It was all that he could say, a little bit disappointed. He finished the slice Black Forest cake along with the black coffee that he bought as he waited for the whole cake for his mother and his nephew, Sasuke. His mother always had a sweet tooth, which he never inherited. It was a Friday and his work schedule had been too tight for the past weeks that he hadn't got the chance to visit his family too often. Since he landed a good job, he tried to live independently and he just visited his family mostly during weekends unless he had been too busy.

Right after finishing, he immediately went home to Kanagawa.

* * *

-x-

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, the sun was rising up to the blue sky as the birds chirped endlessly. For Sanada Genichirou, it was such a welcoming sight. It made him felt that there was no place like home. Unlike in Tokyo, which was the place of civilization, Kanagawa, however, was a place of serenity and paradise.

For the passing hours, Sanada found himself catching up with his father and grandfather while Sasuke teased him from time to time about getting a girlfriend because he was too old to be titled as "No Girlfriend Since Birth" or NGSB as Sasuke called it. Sanada's tarundoru was raining that it made Sasuke grunt in displeasure because he said that he was just concerned with his old uncle.

Later that afternoon, Sanada was asked to run some errand from his mother because some ingredients for dinner were currently out of stock and he had to go to the nearest grocery shop and Sasuke tagged along.

Once inside the grocery store, he immediately grabbed the stuffs from the list that his mother gave him. Once finished, he walked to where the cashier was but stopped as he realized that Sasuke was nowhere in sight.

_That kid. Where did he go?! _He silently mused. One moment, he was just beside him but now, he was gone. For a couple of minutes, he went around the grocery shop until his feet dragged him to where the baking supplies section was located. He spotted Sasuke then talking to a woman. Looking at her back, he noticed that she had a very shiny and beautiful long blue, wavy hair. For a while, he just observed the lady. She had the fairest skin in which it was complimented more with the color of her dress, a navy, short-sleeved dress with white collar that reached up to her knees. He was about 10-feet away when Sasuke noticed him and waved at him which made the lady that he was observing to take a glance at him and when he saw her face, he was felt as if he was seeing Aphrodite came to life. She had the most angelic face that you couldn't encounter every day of your life. Those purplish eyes were the most dazzling that he had ever seen. For the first time in his life, he admitted that he actually turned his attention towards a girl this much.

"Heeeeeey, Genichirou-ojisan!" Sasuke called, making him creased his forehead. _Of all the places, he chose to call me by that time right here._

He tried to ignore that and he saw the lady smiled serenely. "Sasuke-kun, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." He asked.

"Ah, I am trying to find the ingredients for the cake that you've brought us! Oba-san said that she wanna try baking it at home and I happen to bump on Seiichi-neesan." Sasuke explained as he crossed his arms over his chest, readying for a verbal sparring with his nephew. He took another glance at her only to see her still wearing that sweet smile on her lips.

"Hn. Is that so? Then you could have told me." He said in return.

"Seiichi-neesan, this is my uncle, Sanada Genichirou. Oji-san, this is my new friend, Seiichi-neesan." Sasuke introduced them together. It was her who held out her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Yukimura Seiichi, nice to meet you, Sanada-kun."

Sanada felt clam the moment he heard her voice, it was like a melody that was playing in acapella. He too held out his hand to her and said, "Ah, it's nice meeting you too, Yukimura-san. Is my nephew being a bother to you? I apologize for his behavior."

* * *

-x-

Yukimura chuckled softly at Sanada's words with their hands still intertwined. She remembered Sasuke telling her earlier how uptight his uncle could be. He also mentioned to her that he hadn't had any girlfriend since birth. For that short time, she grew fond of Sasuke-kun. She first saw him looking around the baking supplies section as if he's looking for something. It was then that a shopping cart almost hit him because one of the shoppers wasn't paying attention to where she was going since she was too busy looking for the displays that she didn't noticed Sasuke-kun. It was then that she pulled him to her direction in order to avoid the cart. After saying thank you, they somewhat ended up talking about the cake that his oji-san had brought home and that his oba-san wanted to try baking it so he was looking for the ingredient. Luckily, she was a pastry chef so it was her forte. She decided to help him. The way he described the cake, she knew in an instant that the ingredients he was looking for was for the Black Forest cake.

"No need, Sanada-san, he is such an adorable child. I find it interesting talking to him." She said.

"Hn."

"Ano…Sanada-san, can I have my hand now?" She asked, while gesturing on the very long handshake. Somehow, she felt some electric jolts coming from his touch and it felt nice. Sanada, on the other hand, immediately pulled out his hand as his face was becoming visible with pink tinge out of embarrassment, perhaps. "Sorry." He said.

"It's okay." She smiled again, getting amused to him. Honestly, as Sasuke-kun described him, she was picturing an old man in his 40s but she was surprised that his uncle was this young. True, he seemed to look like an old man because of his frown and stoic façade but somehow, she found him so handsome.

"Ne, Seiichi-neesan," Sasuke called her attention, "can you come to our house and teach me how to bake that cake?" He asked cutely. But Sanada rebutted, "You have caused Yukimura-san trouble, she might be busy, Sasuke-kun."

Yukimura thought for a while. She was about to get back to Tokyo when one of her staffs called her saying that she was needed at the shop because one of their patrons, Atobe Keigo, was ordering 3 boxes of Baumkuchen also known as the King of Cakes. Her best friend, Echizen Ryumi, was the only one who could perfect the said cake. It was so labor intensive and so far, Ryumi was the only one who could make that. Since Ryumi was never good in dealing people especially with the likes of Atobe; they might end up losing one potential customer and Fuji Shizuka, her other best friend was currently away due to family matters, the work was left to her. Her supposed to be mini-vacation at her home in Kanagawa where her family lived was even cut short. She then decided to stop at the grocery shop to grab some snacks along the way and that's when Sasuke-kun and his uncle came in.

"Hmmm, I want to but I have somewhere to go. Sorry, Sasuke-kun. But, I'll definitely come next time." She apologized. She saw Sasuke-kun slumped his shoulders but nodded nonetheless. She felt her phone vibrated and that brought her back to her current business.

"It was really nice meeting you guys but I have to go now. Good bye." She bowed politely to the boys before she made her way out.

While she was driving her car, Yukimura almost face palmed because she forgot to get their contact number! And she promised Sasuke-kun too. She sighed and muttered, "Do I ever get the chance to see them again?"

* * *

-x-

Sanada's eyes followed Yukimura's retreating back. He felt embarrassed about holding her hand for too long. Sasuke noticed his uncle's strange behavior towards the her and he grinned playfully and spoke, "Heh so my very stoic oji-san likes Seiichi-neesan?'

Sanda's ears perked up at this and grunted with disgust. Hell, he would never admit that thought it's true though. "Tarundoru, Sasuke-kun! We're already late because of you."

"Hm, well when you found me, you already found your future girlfriend too, right?" Sanada ignored him as they went to the counter to pay for the stuffs that they bought though his statement was ringing on his mind. Sasuke continued to tease him until they got home and he even spread the embarrassing encounter with Yukimura on their family, which earned him to be the laughing stock for the night.

That night, while Sanada was lying on his bed, it just struck him like thunder that he didn't even get Yukimura's contact number just in case he – he meant Sasuke came bugging him again for her to come. Sighing out loud, he murmured, "Will I ever get the chance to see her again?"

* * *

-x-

It had been two months since that fateful encounter with Yukimura and yet he hadn't met her at all. He always made it to one point to go home and go to the grocery store where they first met but he got no luck at all. Also, it had been two months since he last visited his favorite shop. Somehow, the thoughts of Yukimura often clouded his mind that he ended up spacing out, often forgetting to stop by the shop.

Today, he got some spare time since his meeting with the client was dismissed earlier. He was nearby the pastry shop where they held their meeting so he decided to stop by. As he was parking his car on his usual slot, he caught a glimpse of a blue-haired girl, similar to that of Yukimura's hair. He blinked a few times to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. He was waiting for the girl to turn around so he could clearly see her face. It seemed that she was busy throwing the garbage. His patience fading away, he got off the car to go where the girl was but in a split of a second, she was gone.

Disappointment flooded through him as he went inside the shop. The same food attendant whom he asked about the chef behind the perfect Black Forest cake then greeted him.

"Hi, good afternoon, Sir! It's been a while." She greeted enthusiastically.

"Hn. Same to. Yes, it has been." He replied.

"The usual, sir?" She asked, she meant one cup of black coffee and Black Forest cake as his usual orders.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Hai, coming in a jiffy!"

After she served the food, she asked, "Sir, weren't you asking before who's the one baking the Black Forest cake?"

Sanada, who was sipping his piping hot black coffee stopped halfway as he put down the cup and looked at the attendant as his forehead creased. "Yes, I was." _So, she does remember._

"Actually, she's here right now. Do you still want to meet her?"

Sanada thought for a while. Well, it wouldn't hurt to meet her, right? "If she isn't busy." He said; finally giving up. He wanted to satisfy his curiosity.

"I'll just call her. I'm sure she'll be delighted to hear that someone likes her cakes again."

Sanada nodded as he took a bite of the cake as the food attendant. He took out the book that he had been reading for that week. He was so engrossed reading the book when he heard a feminine voice.

"Hi." It said. Sanada's jostled out as he felt that the voice was utterly familiar. Slowly, he tore his gaze from the book and saw Yukimura Seiichi standing in front of him, smiling, wearing his all-white chef uniform.

_So it was really her that I saw earlier._

"Long time no see, Sanada-kun." She said as he stood up as a sign of respect to her.

"Yukimura-san? Is that you? You're the one who owns this place?"

"One of the owners actually."

"I see."

"So you're enjoying the cake?"

"Yes."

"That's good then."

Together, they had this magical moment as they both were looking into each other's eyes for a while. It was interrupted when the food attendant called Yukimura because there was a phone call waiting for her.

"Ja ne, Sanada-kun. Thank you for coming." She bid goodbye as she bowed gracefully before retreating. Sanada, on the other hand was still wasn't ready to let her go and thus, he grabbed her arm halfway. Sanada felt the smoothness and softness of Yukimura's skin on his palm. He wouldn't let this opportunity go. He already acted dumb once and now that he had given a chance to meet her again, he had to make a move.

"Sanada-kun?" Yukimura asked him, bewildered.

Slowly, he let go of her arms and asked on an impulse, "Sorry but would you like to have dinner with me?"

Yukimura smiled serenely and said, "Okay. See you later then."

Sanada, let out his very rare smile to Yukimura that made her surprised and said, "Yes, see you later."

As Sanada went back to his table, still wearing that rare smile on his lips, he fished out his hand phone from his wallet and texted Sasuke-kun.

_I saw her again._

Right after texting, Sanada went back reading as he waited for Yukimura. Luckily for him, his day ended well.

* * *

-x-

In Kanagawa

Sasuke jolted when he heard his phone rang. It was a message from his uncle. It was very rare for him to message him. He read the text message that he sent and his lips curved into a sincere smile.

_So you're soon providing me with a very beautiful aunt huh?_

* * *

Owari

A/N: I've been itching to do an Alpha Pair one-shot just because they are perfect with each other oh my gosh. Hope you enjoy this one-shot guys. I'm already free from my studies so I might be able to make progress on my other stories. So, look forward to it!


End file.
